


Champagne Roses

by orphan_account



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: 1) MEETING EACHOTHER, 2) FIRST DANCE, 3) GRADUATION DAY IN HIGHSCHOOL + FIRST KISS (ON THE LIPS), 4)ADOPTION, 5)MARRIAGE, 6)DEATH, AND CHAMPAGNE ROSES REALLY?, AND DOMESTIC TOO, AND FOOD ', Apollo and Hermes are the parents of Patroclus, Beware, Death, F/M, Fluff, He knows lots of words, I can't even write nicely, I mean, IT WILL BE IN PATROCLUS'S POINT OF VIEW, It only covers the most important parts in their lives, It's a happy au, LIKE IT'S SO HAPPY, Like, M/M, MY WRITING IS AWFUL, Marriage, Modern AU, NOT CHAMPAGNE ROSES, One-Shot, Original Male Character - Freeform, Patroclus is smart, Roses, SO MANY OTHER TAGS, Same with the gods, Sex mentioned, THIRD PERSON KIND OF, THIS IS CHEESIER THAN CHEESE, THIS SHOULD BE CALLED CHEESE, Thetis is nice, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things... BECAUSE OF IDIOTIC ME, WTF IS WRONG WITH ME?, What the Hell was I thinking?, YAYAYAYAYAYAAYYAYAYAYAY, Young love to old love, aka i thought of it in the shower, champagne roses, cuteness, it's like a transition through time, moment of inspiration bro, shower fic, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a single champagne rose. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And ends with a single champagne rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne Roses

**Author's Note:**

> BEWARE! I can not write, I can obviously, it's just I'm not good, I don't even know why I decided to post this. 
> 
> READ THISSSSS
> 
> It will cover the following (in order):
> 
> First meetings
> 
> First dance
> 
> High school graduation+first kiss (on the lips)
> 
> Adoption
> 
> Marriage+ first time
> 
> Death

Patroclus is eight when it starts. A single rose, a champagne one, attached to his desk. There's a note next to it. 

**_Roses are red (they're champagne in this case)_ **

**_Violets are blue (purple actually, did you know that?)_ **

**_Figs are sweet_ **

**_And so are you._ **

**_-Achilles_ **

He blushes and looks up. Achilles is looking back, eyes like the sky piercing in to his very soul, he feels weak to his knees. And now Patroclus nows how his Papa felt when Daddy first looked at him like how Achilles is looking at Patroclus now.

He folds the note and puts it between the pages of a book he finds in his bag, zips up said bag, holds his rose, and walks towards Achilles. He's close, and due to him being shorter, he leans up on his toes and presses a kiss to Achille's cheek. 

Pulling back he walks towards the door, blushing again, he looks back and Achilles is staring back, blushing too. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day there is another rose, of the same shade as the previous one and another note. 

_**Do you want to have a playdate at my house tomorrow?** _

_**-Achille**_ s

And just like before, Achilles is staring at him, and Patroclus can't help but nod, and boy is he glad he said yes when Achilles gives him a smile like the sun. 

When he tells his papa and daddy, they both react differently, Papa starts smiling so wide. And Daddy laughs out loud, while fondly looking at him. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school, Patroclus and Achilles walk hand in hand out of the classroom together, towards Achilles smiling mom. That's how it begins.

 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

 

It's middle school, and dance night. Both Patroclus and Achilles are 13, and in eighth grade. They've been together since they were both eight themselves. 

Achilles asked him out to go to the dance of the year. 

"C'mon Pat! You know everybody loves you, especially me, it'll be fun and after that we'll go back to my place to have some of my mom's cookies"

And reluctantly Patroclus had agreed. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He's standing in front of his mirror, the theme for the dance is music. So he wears his Daddy's ACDC t-shirt (that hung way past his thighs, so he bunched it together at the hips and the hanging end with a black rubber band) , and his own hand-made-by-Achilles, Green Day converse. Along with black skinny jeans. 

The doorbell rings and he rushes down the stairs. Papa had already opened the door, and there stood Achilles, also wearing a band t-shirt, though this one was the one that he had given him, a U2 one. And Achilles is wearing denim jeans with black boots. He looks stunning.

His Papa smiles and tells him to call when he's coming home. Patroclus nods, and Achilles hugs Papa, takes Patroclus's hand and they walk towards school. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's more fun than he thought. Everyone comes to them, and Patroclus talks and laughs with them, with Achilles. They dance together to, Achilles spinning Patroclus occasionally. Golden curls bouncing and eyes dancing with delight, Patroclus is glad that he came. And when they do leave they head towards Achilles home for the promised cookies. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thetis is waiting in the living room. The cookies are laid out, with soda and water and popcorn, with the entire series of Merlin (BBC). Thetis, smiled and came to hug both boys asking them how the dance was, and both their replies were smiles. They watched Merlin and ate and cuddled until it was 2 in the morning. Thetis who was still awake dropped Patroclus off, with Achilles coming along.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrive at Patroclus's home, Achilles drops him off at the door, before kissing him on the cheek and hands him something. Achilles dashes off, back in to the car, and waves good bye. Patroclus waves back. When he can no longer see the car anymore he looks down and grins. 

In his hand is one champagne rose.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

It's graduating day in high school, he's 18 and so is his Achilles. Both their parents are either laughing or crying. In this case, Hermes and Thetis are crying and Apollo and Peleus are laughing. Patroclus and Achilles hold hands the entire time people come and congratulate them. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Patroclus and Achilles families join it's absolute havoc. The spacious garden behind Achilles house crowded with a sea of people. At one point Patroclus sees his uncle Ares, naked and dancing. But then he spots Achilles, standing talking to Odysseus, he looks golden like the sun, who he had lost previously, and pushes towards him. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breathless he falls in to Achilles unsuspecting arms. 

"Oof", Achilles huffs, a laugh escaping his lips, "Are you okay sweetheart?"

And Patroclus nods, looks up at Achilles, and has a sudden urge to kiss him, so he does. He leans on his toes and simply kisses. It's his first time kissing Achilles anywhere else but his cheek. He can tell Achilles is shocked, but then he feels his lips curve upwards in to a smile, and kisses him back. He can hear catcalls when people spot them. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night before they fall asleep in each others arms, wanting to be together. Achilles kisses him again.

 

He wakes up to the smell of waffles, and a champagne rose where Achilles was supposed to be. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

They're 24 and Patroclus moved from a nurse to a doctor, and Achilles became a professional athlete, since he was always good at sports. Both of them decided to adopt, a baby boy from Greece, they were on their way to pick him up. Achilles was a ball of nerves, jumping in his seat. 

"Achilles, if you don't want to crash and die, then please love, calm down" ,Patroclus sighed, looking at Achilles fondly. 

That stopped him. The rest of the way was peaceful. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Exiting the orphanage, the most adorable baby boy was nestled in Patroclus's arms, he had brown skin, like caramel coffee, and the biggest bluish hazel eyes, with a few wisps of hair sticking out. Achilles predicted he would grow up to have curly hair, Patroclus agreed. 

On the way back home, Achilles drove slowly and carefully, glancing at the baby, safe in Patroclus's arms. 

Patroclus notices a familiar rose, sitting on the dash, when they stop at a light, he grins, leans over and kisses Achilles. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

They're 29 when they get married. It's the happiest day of their lives. Achilles had called him up when he learned that gay marriage was legal, and both of them immediately started planning their wedding. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The music starts, and Patroclus walks through, wearing a white tux ( _"For innocence Patroclus, your the most innocent person I know! Besides Valentin of course." Achilles had said_ ). Patroclus is holding a bouquet of roses, champagne roses, chosen by Achilles, _of course_.

Achilles is waiting at the altar, everyone they know is here, from Briseis to their parents, to their son. And Patroclus feels like he's walking on a cloud. 

They hold hands, say their vows, Achilles looks stunning the entire time, smiling so wide. And when Patroclus finishes saying "I do", Achilles has him in his arms, and they kiss. Cheers around them , shouts and cat calls. Both of them smile in to the kiss. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the reception, they dance and cut the cake. People come and go, clapping Achilles on the back, winking at him. Hugging Patroclus, who blushes when they look at both of the suggestively. When Apollo wiggles his eyebrows, it takes all of Patroclus's willpower to _not_ kill Daddy, reminding himself that Papa would not be pleased.

Briseis comes, with Valentin clinging on to her hand. Achilles bends down, scoops up their son, and proceeds to dance with him. Patroclus looks fondly at his family.

When both Achilles and Valentin come back, Valentin breathless from laughing, Briseis takes the toddler, and pushes them through the door. They take the hint, leaving, but not before Patroclus stops to kiss Valentin on the cheek, grinning.  _  
_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They make love that day, and it feels so good. Achilles on top of him. All Patroclus can think of his Achilles, and all Achilles can think of is Patroclus. 

They're One. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Both of them are 80 when they die, in eachothers arms. Sleeping before death took them. 

Valentin was glad they died together, and so was Valentin's family, at least the ones who remained alive. 

Everyone could tell that Achilles and Patroclus loved eachother so much, too much. They were made for eachother. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When everyone leaves the funeral, Valentin stays, smiling through his tears. 

He bends downs, places something on the grave, before turning back, promising to visit next time. 

As he leaves, the wind carries the scent of figs, and the suns shines. 

On the grave lay one champagne rose. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I add a moment of inspiration in the shower, this is the result. It's good I hope.
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated, but you don't have to. IT'S A FREE WORLD!


End file.
